El renacer de un Girasol
by Latte155
Summary: Cuando Neji pensó que su destino había terminado, la diosa Harumin Ōtsutsuki le encomienda una misión importante. Queriendo salvar a sus amigos el chico acepta sin pensar. Ahora, Neji Hyuga es Nejima Uzumaki-Hyuga, el hijo del séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, y la princesa Byakugan, Hinata Hyuga.


_**[Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto]**_

_**-Esta historia contendrá: Reencarnaciones, Muertes (algunas, leves, etc…) y Personajes agregados (solo algunos), inventados por mi persona.**_

_**Sinopsis: **__**Cuando Neji pensó que su destino había terminado, Harumin ****Ōtsutsuki le encomienda una misión importante, queriendo salvar a sus amigos el chico acepta sin pensar. Ahora, Neji Hyuga es Nejima Uzumaki-Hyuga, el hijo del séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, y la princesa Byakugan, Hinata Hyuga.**_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**_**.**_

* * *

_"Todas las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos un mismo destino: la muerte..."_

Escuchando en su cabeza las palabras que alguna vez le dijo a Naruto, abrió sus ojos procesando recuerdos de lo que había sucedido. Sus labios se separaron por una fracción de segundo mientras recordaba lo que hace solo unos minutos parecía ser su muerte.

—Ahh. —Un jadeo salió de entre sus labios con sorpresa.

Neji Hyuga se levantó del suelo con un rápido salto, activando su Byakugan para protegerse de cualquier cosa que pasaría a continuación.

Lo primero que pensó de su alrededor fue desechado totalmente a la basura. No se encontraba a los pies de la Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y tampoco bajo un genjutsu; mucho menos un sueño.

A su alrededor todo era un irreflexivo nada. El espacio en blanco le devolvía un aire tranquilo y sin sonidos. Entonces la pregunta de cómo había llegado allí se presentó en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasó antes de su inconsciencia? Neji intento de recordarlo.

—_"Es... demasiado tarde... Hinata está dispuesta a morir por ti, Naruto... Así que ten en cuenta... que tu vida... ya no es... solo tuya... también... incluye... la mía ahora..."_

Aquellas palabras zumbaron en su cabeza, proporcionando un ligero dolor en su pecho. En aquel momento dejó su pose de puño suave mientras la amargura y la realidad lo consumían.

A pesar de su rostro despejado, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla directo hacia su mentón...

Había fallecido. No era una pregunta, si no un pensamiento afirmativo.

Hyuga Neji, el joven que había sido nombrado un genio por su clan y toda la aldea de la hoja, había dado su propia vida para salvar la vida de su prima Hyuga Hinata, y la del chico que debía cambiarlo todo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Apretó sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. No quería perder la paciencia en su rostro, y mucho menos sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Todo lo que las personas dejan atrás cuando mueren.

Algo en su rostro se resquebrajó.

Lee, Tenten y Guy, su equipo ¿Qué pensarían ellos de él? ¿Lo llamarían idiota por dar su vida por alguien más? No. Definitivamente no. Ellos llorarían. Sobretodo Lee, (ya podía escuchar sus lamentos y quejas sobre ser su eterno rival o algo). Incluso Ten-Ten lo aprendería en su mente por dejarla sola con un par de entrenadores adictos.

Incluso en momentos como la muerte, Neji prefería recordarlos a todos con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos aun soltando las lágrimas cristalinas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Apretó con una de sus manos el chaleco Jounin que aún poseía, justo en la parte donde la estaca lo había atravesado.

Al menos ellos aún vivían.

—Despertaste más rápido de lo que pensé.

Los párpados del chico se abrieron con tan solo escuchar aquellas imperturbables palabras. Su cuerpo se giro adaptando la posición del puño suave, listo para el combate, mientras que su Byakugan se había activado nuevamente.

Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la persona que había hablado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por unos segundos ante la pequeña persona femenina que se encontraba ahora delante de él, sonriendo con regocijo.

El cabello largo y blanco caía directo al suelo, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Su rostro era fino y delicado, con un color de piel muy claro. Adornando su cara frágil estaban dos ojos grandes y azules. Su vestimenta era un kimono corto de color gris que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, con mangas largas que casi cubrían sus manos. Había tomoes negros bordados alrededor de la parte del cuello, la falda y también las mangas; pero él no tuvo mucho interés en algo como eso, sino, en los cuernos que sobresalen de la cabeza de aquella persona, quien no parecía tener más de catorce años.

Estuvo mirándola unos segundos de más, no creyendo que enserio estuviera delante de él, (pero su Byakugan no lo engañaría). Ella pareció caer cuenta de su analítica mirada, pero solo siguió sonriendo con diversión.

— Conozco ese Dōjutsu —. La niña habló tranquilamente escondiendo sus manos detrás de la espalda, inclinándose levemente. —Mi madre lo poseía, también mi hermano. Más tarde, yo logre dominarlo sin problemas. ¿Byakugan no? Si no me equivoco así lo llaman. —Siguió diciendo. —Eres descendiente de los Hyuga, y ellos son descendientes de mi hermano.

Neji siguió en posición de defensa, entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo. Por alguna razón aquella persona no inspiraba una amenaza, sin embargo, no podía fiarse de una manera tan natural.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó él, presionando ligeramente sus dientes al hablar.

El Chakra que desbordaba de su pequeño cuerpo sin duda era poderoso. Con solo estar unos metros cerca de ella, podía diferenciar su fuerza con la de Naruto, (recordando cómo el chakra del zorro en su cuerpo se desbordaba más salvajemente a causa de no mantener controlada su bestia con cola). La fuerza de la chica enfrente solo se mantenía tranquila y severamente amenazante. Su poder era completamente distinto al de un Jinchuriki.

Ella solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo vagamente mientras respondía su pregunta: —Siempre es bueno ir al grano ¿ne, Neji? —. Dijo y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. —Soy Harumin Ōtsutsuki.

Harumin Ōtsutsuki.

Ōtsutsuki...

No estaba muy seguro, pero creía haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, incluso tal vez antes de morir. Su cabeza escuchaba voces en el período aterrador que fue su muerte, recordando ese nombre una y otra vez.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas sobre esto. —La Ōtsutsuki se enderezo y su rostro se volvió más serio, incitando a Neji a apretar más sus dientes. — Tendré que responderte después. Kaguya está a punto de retornar.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién es Kaguya? —Neji se sorprendió de su valía para mantener la voz. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que lo lastimaba.

La peliblanca ignoró su pregunta, levantando la palma de su mano derecha con tranquilidad. El cuerpo de Neji se paralizó con rigidez mientras que sus pensamientos se nublaron. El Byakugan desistió, al igual la posición de puño suave. Recordó que cuando el Bijū de Diez Colas apareció causó la misma reacción.

—Tranquilízate por un rato. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas.

El Hyuga no tuvo otra opción más que asentir inconscientemente.

_¿Qué clase de fuerza es esa?,_ pensó el chico.

— ¡Bien! ¡Es bueno que entiendas! —Harumin volvió a sonreírle alegremente, bajando la mano. Casi al mismo tiempo la rigidez en el cuerpo, al igual que la fuerza que lo incomodaba, desapareció. — Sé que esto es difícil, sobre todo por el shock de estar muerto...

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron notablemente.

Le sorprendió un poco que la chica supiera que estaba muerto. Aunque por el simple hecho de encontrarse allí, ella ya debía de saber muchas cosas.

—...pero eres el único que logro llamar mi atención para esta misión. —Siguió diciendo la peliblanca.

— ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —Murmuró el Hyuga. —No puedo entender nada de lo que dices.

—Es porque no lo has visto todo.

A continuación, Harumin levantó sus dos brazos con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Dos sillones respaldables aparecieron en una nube de humo en medio de ambos, cortando la atención del Hyuga para mirar los asientos con sorpresa. Harumin no pareció inmutarse, sus manos se movieron con pereza de nuevo, y una pantalla del tamaño de una pared también apareció en un "puf**". (Más o menos como un pequeño cine)**

El Hyuga dio un paso atrás abriendo la boca levemente: — ¿C-c-como es q-que...? —. Observó con los ojos bien abiertos como Harumin se tiraba al sillón más cercano, brindándole una mirada perezosa.

Apenas se daba cuenta, pero estaba descalza, mostrando sus pies sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Siéntate también, Neji. —Invito la Ōtsutsuki, señalando con sus ojos el sillón vacío a su lado. Neji apretó sus dientes con incredulidad. —No seas amargado.

Sin decir nada más, con otro "puf" un control remoto apareció en la mano derecha de la peliblanca. Apretó el botón rojo al principio del aparato, y un segundo después, la pantalla se encendió mostrando imágenes que capturaron la atención del chico pelicafe.

**Ba-bum, Ba-bum...**

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras que la adrenalina en su cuerpo se alborotaba.

Allí mismo, en esa extraña pantalla que Neji seguía mirando con sorpresa, apareció el rostro cansado de Hinata Hyuga.

Todo su cuerpo se quedó quieto, presintiendo cual era la función de la dichosa pantalla extraña.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Harumin se sentó mejor en el sillón, suspirando. —En este momento es cuando confías en mí.

Ignoro las palabras de la chica, mirando como la Guerra Mundial Shinobi se desataba en frente de sus ojos.

— ¿Ellos...?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras le dirigía una mirada expectante a la pequeña sentada a un lado.

Harumin le sonrió con perspicacia mientras murmuraba: —Vivirán, no te preocupes.

El aire que llevaba almacenado desde un buen tiempo se salió de sus pulmones, soltando un suspiro cansado.

Las imágenes en la pantalla siguieron corriendo y corriendo, mostrando cosas impresionantes al joven Hyuga. Definitivamente se trataba de lo que pasaba en la Guerra mientras él estaba en ese lugar, con una extraña joven.

Se atrevió a mirarla de reojo unos minutos antes de volver a mirar la gran batalla que libraban sus amigos y familia.

La Guerra.

Mientras miraba la pantalla noto que algunos pensamientos de sus amigos y Shinobis allí presentes eran escuchados en voz fuerte y clara. Quiso preguntarle a Harumin el porqué de aquello, pero ella estaba más interesada en aplanar un pelo suelto en su cabeza. **(-_-U)**

Llevaban más o menos dos horas, o eso calculo, mirando la pantalla cuando...

Después de que Madara diera comienzo al fin del mundo, la pesadilla eterna que es el sueño infinito del Tsukuyomi comenzó. Todo eso enojó a Neji, sin embargo, miro con impresión como Madara Uchiha, habiendo sido traicionado por Zetsu negro, tomaba una extraña y aterradora apariencia maciza. Sasuke y Naruto intentaron atacar a Madara, pero lazos de cabellos blancos lo impidieron...

_"¿Qué diablos es eso?" _Los pensamientos de Neji llegaron a un punto intrigante, mirando como el Uchiha tomaba una atemorizante forma.

—Esa sí que es una digna entrada. —Silbo Harumin, su rostro mostró impresión y diversión. —Nunca pierde el toque.

— ¿Quién es... ella? —Pregunto Neji, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Temía por la vida del equipo 7.

Harumin lo miro con emoción mientras decía: —Es la razón por la que estás aquí.

No podía creer lo que veía.

La mujer que había emergido sin duda era parecida a Harumin, los ojos de ambas era la única diferencia. La mujer tenía el Dōjutsu Byakugan, mientras que la chica a su lado tenía los ojos azules, (aunque si recordaba bien Harumin había mencionado poder usar el Byakugan).

Neji suspiró con confusión, cayendo a duras penas en el sillón vacío al lado de la mini-Kaguya, quien también prestaba total atención a lo que pasaba en la guerra shinobi. Hubiera preguntado qué relación tenían ellas dos, pero ya se hacía una idea.

— ¿Aún confías en mi verdad?

La pregunta sorprendió a Neji, quien afirmó momentos después.

Ella no había hecho nada para hacerle daño, así que...

—Como dije antes, tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza. —Murmuró la peliblanca, girando su rostro hacia él. —Te responderé después de que se desenvuelva todo esto, —Señalo la pantalla inclinando la cabeza levemente. —Pasará un rato, pero te aseguro que lo interesante aun no llega.

Neji asintió mirándola de reojo.

**(... Dos hora después, más o menos...)**

— Hmp, sabía que Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo un ingrato. —El gruñido enojado de Neji Hyuga se escuchó por todo el espacio en blanco. — Retar a Naruto a una batalla. Introducir a Sakura Haruno en un Genjutsu para que no interviniera. Todo eso es rasgos de los Uchiha.

La peliblanca a su lado asintió repetidas veces.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Estuvo de acuerdo, quitando palomitas de la caja que sostenía el chico. —Los Uchihas provienen de Hagoromo, no puedo creer que sean así de amargados. Eso deberían dejárselo a los Hyuga, que al menos son más semejantes a Hamura.

Neji iba a confirmar, antes de darse cuenta de que también lo había ofendido a él y su clan. Le gruño en respuesta.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, con ayuda de Sakura Haruno y Hatake Kakashi, habían salido triunfadores de la enorme batalla librada contra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, madre de Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki, (aunque ahora debía agregar a Zetsu negro en la relación madre/hijo).

Neji tenía algunas preguntas, sobre todo por el gran parecido entre la persona a su lado y aquella diosa/princesa.

La pantalla se puso negra, desintegrándose en una nube de humo. Seguido de eso, la caja de deliciosas palomitas en las manos de Neji también desapareció, entonces Harumin se levantó de un salto del sillón, poniéndose de pie frente a él quien la miró con interrogación.

—Tiempo terminado, hora de explicar. —Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa complacida. —Como miraste mi película, elegiste aceptar mi misión, ¿verdad?

La frente de Neji se sombreo de negro. ¿Cuándo demonios él había elegido mirar la película? Ella solo se la había mostrado sin preguntarle **(-.-U).**

— ¿De qué va a tratarse esa misión? —Pregunto el Hyuga, mirándola más seriamente.

La Ōtsutsuki levantó un dedo: —Primero, no es una misión fácil. —Levantó otro dedo con seriedad. —Segundo, es una misión que salvará al mundo de otra posible catástrofe en el futuro. —Neji levantó sus cejas con curiosidad al tiempo que Harumin levantaba un tercer dedo. —Y por último pero no menos importante, tendrás que resucitar para cumplir esta misión... que tal vez te vuelva a matar.

_"... es una misión que salvará al mundo de otra posible catástrofe en el futuro"_

_"... tendrás que resucitar para cumplir esta misión... que tal vez te vuelva a matar."_

La cabeza de Neji siguió zumbando por las palabras de la pequeña chica enfrente.

—Escúchame Hyuga. —Aclamo Harumin. —Soy una Ōtsutsuki, hermana menor de Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki, y como antes pensaste, mi madre es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, una diosa. Por lo tanto soy la hija de una diosa, la cual podría igualar su poder.

El pelicafe la miró con desorientación. Esa niña infantil era una diosa**... (U.U)**

—Asique puedes llamarme "Kami-sama". —Lo miro socarrona mientras ponía sus manos en ambos lados de sus mejillas. — ¡Vamos Neji! ¡Sé que me amas porque te rescate de la muerte!

Si Neji pensaba que ella era anormal, ahora estaba completamente seguro.

Un tic notable se presentó en la ceja de él: —Enana...—Murmuró.

Harumin lo miró ofendida por el comentario.

—Pero que irrespetuoso. —La peliblanca cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, haciéndose la enojada. —Y yo que pensaba que eras seriecito, pero mejor hubiera sido el Uchiha, pero ese no se muere, tiene más vidas que un gato el condenado.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Neji.

— ¡Como sea!—La Ōtsutsuki golpeó su palma con un puño. — Primero y algo importante, este lugar no es el "cielo", mucho menos el "infierno" o "limbo". Este lugar fue creado por el Rinne-Sharingan de mi madre. —Al ver que Neji fruncía las cejas, agrego: —Te diré muchos más detalles sobre ella con el tiempo, pues no lo sabes todo. —Neji asintió con entendimiento. —Como decía, este lugar lo creo para retener mi poder, luego de asesinarme...

El Hyuga abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Ya entendía por qué la peliblanca se encontraba allí. También había muerto.

—Mi madre me destruyo porque supuso que podía igualar su poder, cuando lo logró, sello mi alma en este lugar porque no pudo recuperar el chakra que invirtió en mí. —Los ojos de Harumin se tornaron más oscuros. —Borro los recuerdos de mis hermanos acerca de mí, y entonces nadie pudo ayudarme.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos con total atención y curiosidad. Había algo en la explicación de la chica que no abarcaba lógica.

—Hay algo de eso que no concuerda...—Harumin lo miró con interés, alentándolo a preguntar: — ¿Si ella te asesino porque dices que te sello en este lugar? ¿No deberías desvanecerte totalmente?

La peliblanca se inclinó mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Buen punto. —Añadió, levantando un dedo. —Si fuera humana tal vez. Pero soy una diosa, o algo así. Mi alma permanecerá por muchos más años, como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos

Neji asintió, pensando en cuanto poder tendría la chica.

—Después de mi sellado, aparecí en este lugar. Mi poder no había desaparecido y siguió aumentando a un ritmo al que pude espiar a los humanos en el mundo, incluidos mis hermanos. Temía que ella les hiciera lo mismo.

Harumin miro el suelo con nostalgia.

—Yo la consideraba la mujer más poderosa y hermosa ¿sabes? —Soltó una risita burlesca. —De hecho lo era. Años después de mi supuesta existencia, mis hermanos la sellaron porque perdió el control a un punto desesperante. Después, los hijos de Hagoromo y mis sobrinos, Indra y Asura, disputaron hasta el punto de tener reencarnaciones que pelearan por ellos también. ¿Qué idiotas no?...

A Neji le bajo una gotita de sudor por el comentario final de la chica. **(-_-U)**

—Como sea, lo demás es historia. —Resto importancia con su mano. —Tus amigos, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, descendientes de Asura y Indra, también son sus últimas reencarnaciones. También lo fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Los descendientes de Indra y Asura...?—Neji abrió los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado en la guerra.

Harumin asintió, con una mirada seria.

—Por eso los idiotas Uchiha y Senju siempre se pelean. —Ella rodó los ojos. —Los Uzumaki también están familiarizados con los Senju, ¿Qué mierda cierto?

A Neji le bajo otra gota de sudor. Pero pensó que la chica de hecho tenía razón.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Preguntó, mirándola con recelo.

Ella hasta ahora no parecía querer atacarlo, pero aun no estaba 100% seguro de sí debería fiarse de ella. Conociendo un poco sobre su historia y poder, no le impresionaría si cambiaba de opinión. La madre de ella, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, había estado tratando de volver a su "jardín" solo para aniquilar a los shinobis y quitarles el chakra.

Harumin no parecía molesta por la pregunta o sus pensamientos.

—Eres un Hyuga, descendiente de mi hermano Hamura. También eres un ninja capaz de dar su vida por la de otros shinobis. —Explicó tranquilamente. —Además Neji, eres un ser humano astuto y perspicaz. Como buen genio, deberías saber que eres una perfecta opción para ser el próximo héroe.

Neji se sonrojo por ser halagado por una diosa, pero intento no hacerlo público a sus ojos.

—Gracias, Harumin-sama. —Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

La chica sonrió por la acción de él. — ¡Sabía que me amabas! —Chillo con gusto. —Eres mi humano favorito también, ¿ya lo había dicho?

Neji se sonrojo más, pero solo frunció el ceño con cierta molestia.

—Bueno, por ahora solo voy a decirte eso. ¿Aceptas mi misión?

La chica ahora lo miraba directamente mientras hacía la pregunta.

Decirle toda aquella información sin estar segura si él iba a aceptar. Neji sonrió por eso. No por nada le había mostrado una "película", como había dicho ella antes. El genio Hyuga no por nada era un genio. Harumin era una Diosa, y Neji había estado conociendo sobre ella en poco tiempo, sin necesidad de repetirse la respuesta dedujo que podía leer mentes, espiar a los humanos y ver el futuro próximo.

Una Diosa lo invitaba a salvar el futuro de su familia y amigos. Eso significaba que volvería a verlos.

La misión no sería fácil, pero después de mucho tiempo, ya no había nada que decir.

Sonrió porque ella le había explicado todo porque sabía que él aceptaría.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado para pensar, descubrió que la peliblanca lo señalaba con su dedo índice de la mano derecha

—Hmp, algo me dijo que aceptarías. —murmuró la chica. — ¿Estás seguro de esto? No tomarás la paz que cualquier otro muerto hubiera preferido, acabas de aceptar sufrir un poco más en la vida.

Neji negó divertido para luego mirarla.

— ¿Volveré a la vida? —. Preguntó con interés.

—Sip.

— ¿Veré a mis amigos y familia?

—Y a muchos más. —Sonrió con orgullo. —Tendrás un mar de sorpresas Hyuga.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes? —Neji entrecerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el antiguo comentario de ella. — ¿Con otra persona quizá?

Harumin lo miró con un extraño interés.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te pondrá celoso si digo que sí?

—Tal vez.

La peliblanca se carcajeó con gusto.

—Entonces nop. —Musito coqueta.

Del dedo la chica se extendió una luz amarilla, pero ella cerró y abrió su palma antes de que la luz cegara por completo la visión de Neji, descubriendo que el símbolo de la luna y el sol se encontraba en esa mano.

Harumin extendió su otra palma, revelando el mismo ojo que Kaguya retenía en su frente, el Rinne-sharingan. Mientras que en sus ojos aparecía el Dōjutsu Byakugan. Neji se sorprendió por estos hechos, pero solo se limitó a mirarla con curiosidad.

_"También debí decirte que, como tu cuerpo en la tierra está fuera del alcance de vida, voy a colocar tu alma en un cuerpo que contenga la misma voluntad. Nos volveremos a ver cuando tengas dudas sobre qué hacer, pero solo en tus sueños." _—Escucho la voz de la peliblanca en su cabeza. Ya no podía verla. _—"Tengo a tus progenitores perfectos Neji."_

El pelicafe cerró los ojos, pensando por un momento en lo que había dicho Harumin.

_"¿Progenitores?" _Pensó a la deriva.

**.**

**.**

**"El viaje del genio comienza"**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la Ōtsutsuki desapareció de su rango de visión, el frío que abrigaba a su corazón comenzó a desaparecer también, dando lugar a un cálido sentimiento de serenidad. Neji tomo esto como el inicio de su resurrección, o simplemente, la de su misión.

Como Harumin no le había explicado que debía hacer al volver, supuso que él tendría que encargarse. De todos modo, se dijo, ella aparecería ante él cuando no supiera qué hacer. Así había explicado.

Se disponía a tomarse la misión muy en serio, sobre todo si el mundo Shinobi estaba en riesgo, pero cuando despertó, lo cual se atrasó unos momentos, se sintió súper perdido. Había olvidado en poco tiempo como se sentía estar vivo. El espacio de la Ōtsutsuki lo había hecho perderse de cosas importantes de la vida mundana, como el simple latir de su corazón.

Su respiración, allí.

Su movimiento muscular, allí.

Su rápido latir, allí.

También podía sentir la pesadez del sueño y la fatiga en su estómago vacío. Estaba vivó, sí. Pero unos momentos después, prefirió estar muerto.

Se había imaginado, como todo un tonto, que volvería a la vida en su varonil y perfecto cuerpo. Pero las palabras de Harumin sobre su cuerpo sin vida lo atormentaron casi en seguida. Cuando abrió los ojos con indecisión, la felicidad embargo su cuerpo como agua tibia.

Su corazón palpito más fuerte ante la cara sonriente que lo miraba desde un ángulo superior.

_"Hinata-sama", _pensó y su corazón se aceleró mucho más.

Su querida Hinata estaba allí, sonriéndole con su característica gentileza. Neji sintió su calor ubicarse en sus mejillas. Esa sonrisa siempre se encargaba de relajarlo.

Ella se veía cansada, pero no preocupada. Su cabello azul oscuro caía en sus hombros, y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera. Ella se vería hermosa a los ojos de él, sea como sea.

Intento decir un _"Hola Hinata-sama", _pero solo logro sacar la lengua soltando una clase de gemido/gruñido, lo que ocasionó que la vergüenza lo abordara.

Eso fue muy vergonzoso.

Por algún motivo no controlaba sus cuerdas vocales, lo que producía que su voz no saliera. Incluso cuando su mano se dirigió hacia su garganta con sorpresa, solo se destinó hacia el frente pasando por su cara con torpeza. En lo que pareció ser unos minutos después, Neji logro desconcentrarse de su vergüenza para darse cuenta de su actualidad estado.

_"Tu cuerpo en la tierra está fuera del alcance de vida. Voy a colocar tu alma en un cuerpo que contenga tu misma voluntad." _Las palabras de Harumin hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Era un crío. Un bebé.

Neji era un bebé ahora.

Las palabras _"Tengo a tus progenitores perfectos" _ahora se podían entender a la perfección.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Los débiles oídos de Neji dolieron con drama, confundiendolo de golpe. No se quejó por el simple hecho de pensar como un adulto, pero eso no evitó que se moviera en los brazos suaves de Hinata con incomodidad. Al sentir el movimiento del niño, Hinata lo acomodó más cerca de su cuerpo, perturbando al bebé de gran manera.

Por el rostro de Neji pasaron muchos colores a la vez. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de los pechos de su prima, algo que lo dejó sin aliento, y aumentó el ritmo de su corazón.

— ¡Naruto-kun, aquí! —El brazo de Hinata fue levantado tan rápido que Neji pestaño con sospecha.

_"Naruto..."_

En menos de decir ramen, Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba dando un tierno beso en los labios de Hinata, aunque para los prematuros ojos de Neji, eso era repentinamente molesto.

¿En qué diablos pensaba Harumin al condenar su pobre alma en el cuerpo de un hijo de Hinata y Naruto? Obviamente había empezado muy mal.

* * *

**Sin duda alguna esta idea de fanfic es mía (OwO) ¡Porque me encantan las reencarnaciones y es justo de lo que trata, aunque no evita otros géneros a la historia!😊**

**17/04/2019. **


End file.
